Fuegos Artificiales
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: No todo es lo que parece. A veces puede ser que te estés engañando a ti mismo, pero a veces simplemente puede ser que el mundo está lleno de sorpresas, algunas más sorpresivas que otras...


Fuegos Artificiales.

Kurosaki Karin suspiró aburrida, renunciando a tratar de leer el libro sobre la historia de la Sociedad de Almas después de tres horas, solo tendría que esperar hasta que Toshiro volviera del escuadrón para que usara su brillante cerebro para algo realmente útil y la ayudara a entender esa basura repleta de palabras difíciles.

Hace cinco meses se había mudado al Seireitei dejando atrás al mundo de los vivos para poder estar con su novio del cual estaba completamente enamorada desde la pre-adolescencia. No había sido una decisión fácil, pero no querían separarse por las estúpidas presiones de las leyes estúpidas de la Sociedad de Almas, y claro, ella no quería envejecer y morir antes que él para probablemente perderse en algún distrito de Rukongai sin ningún recuerdo.

Su familia lo había entendido, Ichigo estuvo de acuerdo con sorpresiva facilidad, una sonrisa nostálgica en su boca mientras le deseaba la mayor de las felicidades con su amado en el otro mundo.

Ella quería convertirse en shinigami, pero tendría que esperar unos cuantos meses antes de que volvieran a abrir las puertas de la Academia Shino a nuevos estudiantes, por lo que por mientras se dedicaba a estudiar para pasar el examen de admisión y claro, para graduarse lo más rápidamente posible, dudaba poder hacerlo en un año como su novio sabelotodo, pero tal vez pudiera adelantarse un poco y eso.

Miró por la ventana de su nueva casa en las instalaciones de la décima división, era bastante lujosa y sabía que la habían agrandado solo para la mejor comodidad de la pareja, tener un capitán influyente como novio no estaba nada mal. Ya estaba atardeciendo, Toshiro no tardaría mucho más en llegar.

Sonrió emocionada y casi corrió hacia la cocina. Seguía sin ser una gran cocinera y Yuzu sin duda le pateaba el trasero en las artes culinarias, pero se las arregló para mágicamente convertirla en una cocinera decente. No tenía mucho que hacer aquí cuando su novio no estaba, ni siquiera había mucho que limpiar, Hitsugaya era la encarnación de la limpieza y el orden, así que pesé a que él le decía que no era necesario, a ella le gustaba cocinar para ellos.

Sabía que volvía cansado y pesé a sus protestas realmente apreciaba tener lista la cena cuando llegaba. Aunque la verdad cocinaba mucho mejor que ella… pero valientemente comía todo lo que le daba aunque a veces se le quemara un _poquito_ …

Optó por cocinar curry y aunque le quedó algo demasiado salado para lo que sabía era el gusto de Toshiro, le agregó un poco más de carne que sabía le encantaba para compensarlo. Terminó de cocinar justo a tiempo para lo que era su hora de llegada habitual y rápidamente sirvió la comida y se sentó, absteniéndose de comer para esperarlo.

Pero… él no llegó…

Frunció el ceño y guardó su plato para que no se enfriara, preocupada. ¿Tal vez hoy había tenido más trabajo de lo habitual? Aunque si era así… ¿por qué demonios no mandó a alguien a avisarla como normalmente lo hacía? Enojada por ese detalle, se decidió a comer sin esperarlo, sin encontrarle demasiado buen sabor a la comida más que nada por su mal humor.

Pasó una hora y seguía sin regresar, a lo que realmente se preocupó. Nunca se retrasaba tanto sin avisarle. ¿Y… y sí le había pasado algo malo? ¿Tal vez fue a una misión de emergencia y fue herido de gravedad y ahora estaba en el cuarto escuadrón luchando por su vida o algo peor?

¿O tal vez estaba exagerando? Esperaba que sí, sin embargo, por otro lado… si no estaba medio muerto tirado por algún lugar empapado de sangre, entonces más le valía tener una buena explicación para esto.

Otra hora pasó y no lo soportó más y fue por su abrigo, dispuesta a salir e ir a preguntar a Rangiku-san por su paradero, si alguien sabría debía ser ella, esa mujer no vivía tranquila sin saber dónde estaba su ya-no-tan-pequeño capitán, pesé a que nunca querría que el albino supiera donde estaba ella porque seguramente la arrastraría a hacer el papeleo.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando de repente esta se abrió sola y Toshiro ingresó a la casa finalmente, viéndose malhumorado por quién sabe qué razón, pero no le importaba, porque en este momento ella estaba enojada.

-¿Dónde estabas?- se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él cerró la puerta y se quitó el Haori de capitán, suspirando pesadamente y pasando por su lado sin hacer caso a su pregunta hasta llegar al comedor y arquear una ceja al ver la mesa vacía.

-¿Y la cena?- preguntó curioso.

Karin crujió los dientes. ¡¿Y todavía se atrevía a preguntar el descarado?!

-Estaría en la mesa si hubieras llegado a tiempo y no dos horas tarde.- zapateó con molestia.

-¿Tan tarde es?- se oyó sorprendido. –Tuve un compromiso, no pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo, lamento no haberte avisado.- se disculpó secamente.

-¿Un compromiso de qué?- se llevó las manos a las caderas.

-Ehh…- vaciló. –Trabajo.- finalmente dijo, a lo que Karin se quedó sin aliento.

-¡¿Me estás mintiendo?!- chilló indignada, podía notar su postura completamente erguida con el nerviosismo que su rostro no expresaba, él no iba a engañarla fácilmente a ella, por supuesto que no, maldita sea.

-No miento.- frunció el ceño. –Era algo muy importante.- eso no pareció ser una mentira pero sonó de un modo tan misterioso que sinceramente le dio muy mala espina. Algo estaba tramando, y no quería decírselo, ¿por qué?

-Aja, claro.- se cruzó de brazos. –Sigue mintiendo, si es importante supongo que lo averiguare tarde o temprano.- estaba enojada pero no es como si creyera que fuera algo malo, confiaba totalmente en su novio.

-Karin…- se acercó para besarla pero ella lo rechazó, todavía bastante enojada. –Vamos, no seas así.- la tomó de la barbilla y la besó suavemente, a lo que ella no lo apartó pero tampoco le correspondió, haciéndolo suspirar. -¿Tan molesta estás?- refunfuñó.

-No, señor mentiroso.- frunció el ceño y él sonrió levemente.

-En serio, Karin, te prometo que no es nada que necesites saber, ahora.- la abrazó por la cintura y besó su mejilla pesé a su gesto de desagrado. -¿Tengo que hacerme la cena?-

-No, yo ya comí, guarde la tuya allí.- señaló el lugar y una idea malvada cruzó su mente. –Yo te sirvo.- fingió una sonrisa amable y lo besó para que pensara que no estaba molesta, por lo que fue a sentarse confiadamente a la mesa. Tomó el plató que ya estaba frío pero sabía que igual él lo comería, así que con eso presente y perfectamente consciente de lo mucho que ya se pasaba de sal, echó medio frasco de sal más en el plato. –Buen provecho.- puso el plato frente a él con una sonrisa.

Cuando probó el primer bocado, vio en su cara lo mucho que quiso escupirlo desesperadamente, pero siguió sonriendo con la sonrisa que siempre usaba cuando esperaba una buena crítica, así que, aunque con el rostro verde, valientemente trago la cosa pasada de sal.

-Karin… pareció a punto de vomitar. -¿Puedes traerme un poco de agua por favor?- solo pidió y ella se compadeció un poco así que le trajo la jarra y casi se sintió mal cuando realmente se dispuso a comer todo en el plato aunque vaciando dos jarras de agua en el proceso. –Gracias por la comida.- le agradeció pesé a todo, y ella se olvidó de la mentira y se lanzó a besarlo.

Así como ella derretía su frío corazón, él ablandaba el suyo duro como roca.

Al día siguiente él le avisó de antemano antes de irse a trabajar que llegaría tarde y que no lo esperara para cenar, cosa que la extrañó pero igual no se quejó, después de todo al menos había avisado.

Sin embargo no contó con lo realmente tarde que llegaría, había querido al menos esperarlo despierta pero finalmente el sueño la venció y se fue a la cama. Aunque… tal vez eso no la habría molestado tanto si a la mañana siguiente él hubiera estado ahí para disculparse en persona en lugar de con una estúpida nota, que para colmo decía que también iba a volver tarde hoy.

Estuvo tan enojada por eso que no pudo ni concentrarse en sus estudios y decidió que iría a encararlo. Bien que era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero no quería que se le volviera una costumbre, ¿y qué hay si ni siquiera llegaba a cenar otra vez?

No, no dejaría que saliera impune de esto, primero le miente y luego esto. ¿Quién se creía que era? Descarado.

Llego a las oficinas del escuadrón y era un eufemismo decir que se sorprendió de encontrar a Rangiku haciendo el papeleo en vez de Toshiro. ¿Qué? ¿Ya era el fin del mundo?

La teniente notó su presencia, así como su mandíbula desencajada, y de inmediato abandono los papeles y saltó a abrazarla chillando con una enorme sonrisa, probablemente aliviada de tener una excusa para dejar el trabajo, algo mucho más normal de ella.

-¡Karin-chan! ¡Qué bueno que vienes por aquí! Últimamente solo te la pasas estudiando y estudiando todo el tiempo.- hizo un mohín. –Pero como sea, ¿qué se te ofrece? ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus habilidades con la espada otra vez? ¡Ya viste lo buena que realmente soy!-

-Eh… no, no hoy, Rangiku-san. De hecho estoy buscando a Toshiro. ¿Dónde está?- preguntó directamente sabiendo que ella simplemente no podía no saberlo.

-Uhh…- de repente se puso nerviosa y Karin entrecerró los ojos, parecía estar dudando decirle la verdad o estar ideando una mentira, ¿pero por qué lo haría? No tenía ninguna razón para mentirle. –C-creo que está entrenando, pero…- sabiendo que probablemente su sinceridad hasta ahí llegaba, la menor decidió no escuchar más y simplemente se marchó de la oficina dispuesta a buscar en los cuatro Dojos del escuadrón de ser necesario. -¡E-espera, Karin-chan!- trató de detenerla pero no le hizo caso.

Sin embargo no tuvo que buscar mucho, porque rápidamente lo halló en el jardín del escuadrón con… ¿una chica?

Inevitablemente una sensación de celos la invadió al verlo charlar tan íntimamente con aquella mujer, como si se contaran secretos, y más por las risillas que soltaba esa mujer y como él ¡¿se estaba sonrojando?!

Lo vio tomar la mano de aquella chica, que por cierto era rubia y de ojos claros y de cabello largo y buena figura… Y eso fue suficiente.

Crujió los dientes y se acercó hacia ellos pisando fuerte.

-¡Hitsugaya Toshiro!- gritó furiosa y la chica saltó, ocultándose tras su capitán. -¿Qué significa esto?- se llevó las manos a las caderas.

Él la miró sorprendido y hasta palideció, mirando a la chica como para indicarle que se retirara, a lo que de inmediato lo obedecía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió claramente nervioso.

-Responde a la pregunta.- frunció el ceño, conteniéndose de golpearlo o gritar o hasta llorar, esta era la primera vez que se ponía celosa. -¿Qué hacías con esa… esa chica?- apretó los puños.

-Yo…- vaciló.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tratar de mentirme otra vez!- agitó los puños pero luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de mantener la calma. –Dime la verdad, ¿qué hacías con esa chica?- habló entre dientes.

-Solo… solo conversábamos.- se cruzó de brazos. –Le di el permiso de retirarse del trabajo más temprano para que pudiera pasar más tiempo con su marido.- oh, ¿así que la chica estaba casada? Eso no terminó de aliviarla.

-¿Qué hacías sosteniendo su mano?- apenas se contuvo de gritar.

-Es que…- apartó la mirada, parecía estar pensando una excusa. –Estaba viendo una… cicatriz, que le dejó el entrenamiento…-

-Una cicatriz.- repitió secamente. -¡Una cicatriz!- gritó y varios shinigamis se volvieron hacia ellos. -¿Esperas que me crea eso? ¡Ni tú te lo crees!- pisoteó. -¡Me estás mintiendo otra vez!- miró a su alrededor, notando las miradas de los shinigamis chismosos. -¡¿Qué demonios están viendo ustedes?!- ellos de inmediato se largaron, corriendo lo más lejos posible de ella, luego se volteó hacia él. -¿Por qué me estás mintiendo? ¿Tienes algo con esa chica o…?...-

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en eso!- se acercó a ella rápidamente, una mirada horrorizada en sus ojos turquesas. –Eres la única para mí, lo sabes.- colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. –Sabes que te amo.- su mirada rezumaba sinceridad.

-Lo sé…- lo sabía, sí. –Pero estás haciendo que lo dude.- se cruzó de brazos, apartándose de él. -¿Qué quieres que piense si no me dices la verdad, Toshiro?- refunfuñó.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón, lo siento.- suspiró y abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego dudo. –Yo solo le hice unas preguntas, me ayudó con un tema que me preocupaba, eso es todo.- dijo sinceramente.

Pero Karin notó que algo estaba ocultando, sin embargo solo sonrió y asintió, fingiendo creer.

-Está bien…- murmuró lentamente. –Lo que digas.- sabía que él sabría que no le había creído, pero igual fingió que todo estaba bien. –Pero podrías al menos llegar antes de que me duerma, o despertarme antes de que te vayas, quisiera verte aunque sea una vez al día, teniendo en cuenta que vivimos juntos.- pidió y él asintió.

-Bien, tratare de llegar lo más temprano que pueda.- cedió. –Pero estoy ocupado, así que…-

-Lo sé, entonces te esperó en casa.- forzó una sonrisa y se fue corriendo, ignorando los llamados de Rangiku, que había estado presenciándolo todo.

Comió inquieta y trató de esperarlo, pero finalmente el sueño volvió a ganarle y se durmió confiando en que al menos mañana la despertaría antes de irse y al menos podrían hablar un poco… Imaginaran lo decepcionante que fue el despertar y solo hallar otra estúpida nota. Decía que lo lamentaba pero no quería despertarla y tenía una reunión de capitanes, pero que no se preocupara porque iba a regresar temprano. Como si eso justificara que rompiera su promesa…

Quiso estar furiosa, pero entonces recordó lo cómodo que se veía con esa chica rubia y sus mentiras… y quiso llorar.

Él le había parecido sincero cuando le dijo que la amaba y que era su única, y eso… ¿pero qué pasaba si solo había percibido lo que quería percibir? ¿Qué pasa si solo se lo estaba imaginando porque no soportaría que no la amara?

Silenciosamente, salió de la casa y comenzó a dar un paseo para tratar de despejar su mente y no quedarse a llorar como idiota.

Paseando por una calle al azar fue cuando de repente la capitana del cuarto escuadrón, Isane-san, se le acercó.

-Ah, Karin-chan, que gusto al fin encontrarte, no he podido verte desde la semana pasada.- la saludó alegremente.

-Oh, disculpa, he estado un poco distraída.- se inclinó levemente a la mujer más alta. -¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?-

-¡Sí, lo terminé justo esta mañana!- sonrió tendiéndole un sobre a lo que Karin lo tomó con gesto ausente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que en esta mañana? ¿No tenían una reunión de capitanes?- un mal presentimiento la invadió.

-¿Hmm? No, ¿quién te dijo eso?- la miró confundida.

-N-no importa, gracias, Isane-san, con permiso.- de inmediato volvió a su casa con el corazón latiéndole a mil y lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos oscuros.

Otra mentira, otra maldita mentira. ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Cómo? Esto era exceder el descaro, pasarse de la línea, pero no entendía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto?

No cocinó y solo esperó por su novio, trató de estudiar para distraer su mente pero solo terminaba frustrándose así que pronto se rindió y solo ensayó en su mente lo que tenía pensado decirle al descarado ese una vez regresara, si es que incluso pensaba regresar.

-Karin, estoy en casa.- lo oyó ingresar y de inmediato fue a recibirlo. –Hola.- la saludó con una leve sonrisa y la besó en los labios, pero no le correspondió, a lo que se separó con una mirada extrañada. -¿Está todo bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí.- contestó con sequedad.

-Uhh… ¿ya cenaste?- cambió de tema.

-No.- de nuevo contestó con sequedad.

-Bien, yo… pudo cocinar si quieres.- propuso incómodamente.

-No tengo hambre, Toshiro.- siguió con el mismo tono.

-E-está bien…- pareció confundido pero no indagó. -¿Podemos hablar? Tengo algunas cosas que me gustaría decirte.- eso llamó la atención de Karin, que asintió, preguntándose si finalmente iba a confesar lo mentiroso y ruin que había estado siendo.

-De acuerdo.-

-Ven.-él tomó su mano y la jaló por las escaleras hasta una ventana, luego la tomó de la cintura y la llevó hasta el techo de la casa. -¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?- musitó en voz baja, retorciendo sus manos.

-Sí…- asintió lentamente, su mirada dura ablandándose con el recuerdo. –Me salvaste de un hollow y estabas asustado de que estuviera lastimada…- no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisita.

-No te creía cuando me decías que estabas bien.- también sonrió. –Finalmente perdiste la paciencia conmigo y me callaste con un beso.- rió un poco, siempre con esa risa tan fugas.

-Sí…- nuevamente sintió lágrimas acudir a sus ojos. En esa época confiaba plenamente en él, y ahora su corazón quería confiar pero su mente le gritaba que eso sería estúpido. –Éramos casi niños muy inocentes.- ahora eran dos adultos con muchos problemas.

-Tuvimos que pasar mucho antes de estar donde estamos ahora. Juntos y aún más enamorados que en aquella época.- se acercó para abrazarla pero Karin se alejó. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Segura qué estás bien?- se veía muy confuso.

-No…- esta vez iba a ser sincera en cuanto a cómo se sentía y ya no admitiría más de sus mentiras. –La verdad es que no estoy bien, Toshiro. Hoy me encontré con Isane-san.- lo encaró cruzándose de brazos.

-Fuiste a verla la semana pasada.- recordó. -¿Qué te dijo?-

-Me dio algo, y me dijo que no hubo ninguna MALDITA reunión de capitanes.- dio un paso hacia él, que retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡Volviste a mentirme, bastardo! ¡Y ni siquiera cumpliste tu promesa de ayer! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Más importante aún!- clavó un dedo en su pecho. -¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?!- él solo la miró, mudo. -¡¿Estabas con esa rubia, verdad?!- acusó y él frunció el ceño.

-Karin…- se frotó las sienes. -¿Estás pensando que te soy infiel?- parecía exasperado, como si no fuera comprensible sus dudas.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¡Me estás mintiendo, rompes tus promesas, no llegas a casa, y luego esa rubia…!...- tomó aire para contener la rabia. -¿Qué quieres que piense?- susurró dolida.

-Está bien, lo siento, tienes razón, te he estado mintiendo.- confesó y ella se adelantó para darle un puñetazo, pero tomó su muñeca antes de que lo consiguiera. –Lamento haber faltado a mi palabra, pero realmente tenía una reunión importante y no quise despertarte porque sabía qué harías preguntas y no podía decirte…-

-¿Por qué diablos no podías decirme? ¿No soy tu novia? ¿Por qué tienes secretos de mí?- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. –Sí esto va a ser así… tal vez ni siquiera debí haber venido a la Sociedad de Almas en primer lugar…- susurró y el chico se horrorizó.

-¿Karin…?... ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?- la soltó y retrocedió como si lo hubiera golpeado.

-Tal vez sí.- se encogió de hombros tratando de ocultar lo patética que se veía a punto de llorar. –De repente empiezas a tratarme así y a tratar tan bien a muchachas rubias…- murmuró con amargura. –Creo que no es lo que quiero para mi vida.- se abrazó a sí misma.

El de ojos extravagantes se quedó pasmado, como si no se acabara de creer lo que estaba pasando, pero luego su mirada se volvió inexpresiva, una mirada que desde hacía mucho lo veía dirigir hacia otras personas pero nunca a ella, parecía haberse hundido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos horribles.

Se sintió terrible de que no hiciera nada más que darle la razón y resignarse ante sus acusaciones, se sentía a punto de llorar, pero entonces captó algo por el rabillo del ojo y volvió su vista hacia el cielo nocturno justo a tiempo para ver a los fuegos artificiales estallar opacando a las estrellas y rompiendo la habitual calma de la noche en el Seireitei.

…Que mal momento para tal hermoso espectáculo, pensó en un primer momento, poniendo mala cara ante las luces en el cielo, pero entonces notó algo inusual allí… entre las decenas y decenas de fuegos artificiales que se lanzaban se estaba formando algo… algo que parecía… ¿su nombre?

Frunció el ceño y su atención se centró completamente en el sector donde el cielo estaba siendo bombardeado.

Su nombre se disolvió lentamente en lo que otras luces volaban directo al mismo lugar y seguían formando más y más palabras, apareciendo una tras la otra de inmediato para reemplazar a las que desaparecían, hasta que el mensaje fue completamente claro para la chica Kurosaki.

 **Karin, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –Hitsugaya Toshiro.**

Por un momento, se quedó completamente sin habla, con la boca abierta mientras fuegos artificiales ahora normales pero todavía muy impresionantes seguían opacando el firmamento. Finalmente, lentamente, se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el albino.

Él se veía desolado e inexpresivo, con los hombros hundidos, y ahora notó que sostenía algo fuertemente apretado en su puño.

-Esta era la razón por la que no podía decirte la verdad…- murmuró lentamente. –Quería que fuera una sorpresa… supongo que hice mal, ¿no?- levanto su puño hacia ella y extendió su palma abierta, haciéndola vislumbrar el pequeño anillo tallado en hielo que sostenía, con una hermosa flor preciosamente tallada coronándolo. –Por esto llegaba tarde, quería terminar de hacerlo para ti. Y la razón para que haya tomado la mano de mi subordinada fue únicamente para ver el anillo que ella tenía y hacerme una idea mejor de cómo hacerlo.- frunció el ceño. –También he estado reuniéndome con Shiba Kukaku para que arreglara ese espectáculo, que fue idea de Hinamori y Matsumoto, por cierto…- su ceño se profundizó aún más. –Creí que esto iba a funcionar pero creo que acabo de arruinar todo entre nosotros así que si me disculpas voy a matarlas…- trató de pasar por su lado pero lo tomó de la muñeca. -¿Ahora qué? Ya me disculpe, lo siento de nuevo, ahora déjame ir a…- posó un dedo en sus labios, callándolo.

-Toshiro…- dio un paso más cerca de él… y luego se le tiró encima. -¡ACEPTO!- ambos cayeron sobre el tejado y ella comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente ignorando su estado incrédulo aturdido. -¡Acepto, acepto, acepto!- dijo entre beso y beso antes de abrazarse felizmente a su cuello y frotar su mejilla contra la suya.

-E-espera… ¿no estás enojada conmigo?- seguía confundido.

-Por supuesto que no.- volvió a besarlo. –Solo quería una explicación sincera y ahora que acabas de dármela no le veo el menor problema. ¡Y me encanto la sorpresa!- posó una mano en su mejilla y por fin él le sonrió.

-Karin…- la miró feliz y embelesado.

-¡Es más! ¡También tengo una sorpresa para ti!- sacó el sobre que Isane le había dado y lo abrió ante su mirada curiosa. –No pudiste elegir un mejor momento para proponerme matrimonio, tenemos que casarnos cuanto antes.- rió al leer el papel y luego lo volteó para que pudiera echarle un vistazo.

La hoja estaba llena de una serie de datos, pero había grandes trazados en tinta más nueva resaltando como los fuegos artificiales opacando a las estrellas, su pulgar tapaba la frase que decía un claro "Felicidades, Karin-chan, estás embarazada", para que Toshiro pudiera centrarse en la otra frase escrita debajo.

 **Felicidades, capitán Hitsugaya, ¡serás padre!**

Uff, menos mal que su ahora prometido no había estado engañándola y pronto se casarían, y era un alivio ver que realmente no era tan sentimental y paranoica y todo había sido cosa de las hormonas, aunque parecía que su ingreso en la Academia para convertirse en una shinigami tendría que esperar un poco bastante.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

FANFIC DEDICADO A Laguna Sue POR SU CUMPLE! *-* Lamento el retraso n,nU

Gosh, será q algún día entregare un OS de regalo a tiempo? XD ._.

Como sea, espero q te haya gustado aunq sea un poquito, sé q está algo cursi :P

Bueno, sobre la VOTACION, va ganando Mulan pero sigue bastante reñido, así q lo enviare a el Duelo a Muerte 3:D

En esto consiste el Duelo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS pueden votar, no importa si ya votaron a cual sea o si nunca lo hicieron, TODOS pueden! owo Todos los otros votos están en el olvido, ahora están CERO A CERO y solo cuentan los votos que dejen en este One-Shot, e incluso aunque gane por uno, el q gane, gana.

Continuación de Dejar Ir VS Adaptación Multi-chap a Mulan.

LA MÁS VOTADA GANA! Y estare obligada a subirla para q sea mi OS HK 150, yeii! *-*

Y sorry, pero ahora q subí esto volvere al Hiatus a menos q alguien tenga otro cumple xP No sé por cuanto tiempo será, tratare de q no sea por tanto pero hasta entonces... las extrañare TnT Ah, y voy a volver con una actualización a Extraterrestrial así q estén atentas a ese fic n.n

Por cierto! Estamos solo a 200 fics de superar a los hitsuhinas! *O* Cualquiera q conozca mi meta sabe lo importante q es eso para mí XP Igual quiero hacer más de 300 fics HK algún día no importa cuanto tarde OuO9 Infantil para una chica de 17? Seh :v Pero me gusta ser infantil 7u7

Creo q eso era todo lo q tenía q decir xD Realmente las voy a extrañar y espero volver pronto! :'D Los personajes de ya saben quien!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
